Experiments
by sapphirecelestial
Summary: Lauren wants to give Kenzi some experience running experiments...read and see how responsive the little Goth is. ONESHOT Merry Xmas/New Year's


Here's a little dabble I wrote for a friend for xmas and I was granted permission by my friend Frosty to post it. So sry it's late but here's a xmas/new year's treat you all, and to all a good night!

Ps- I own nothing, not even my soul. lol

Since it's a ONESHOT they're both slightly OC... but i think only OC to the point where they're still enjoyable ;)

* * *

"God, Kenzi would you just let it go?" Lauren said throwing her hands up in defeat. She and Kenzi had been at it again while Bo was out, trying to bring down every wall of the crack shack with the octaves of their voices. Once again they were arguing about how fit or unfit she was for the absent Succubus, and now they were at a standstill. Kenzi with her argument of 'you spy banged my best friend', and Lauren with her 'I love Bo and would do anything for her' speech. They had been raging at each other for an hour now with still no end in sight and Lauren was exhausted; while the little Goth still had her bountiful storage of endless energy to tap from.

"No! I will not let it go, that was such a low-blow you gave the term 'low-blow' a new definition!" Kenzi shouted defiantly from her perch near the bar.

"How many different ways can I apologize for that Kenzi, Bo has forgiven me and I understand how hard it is for you, but come on Kenzi! There's not much more I can do to redeem myself."

"No that's right you can't, so why don't you just go back to your lab and run more experiments! …Maybe then you'll find the answer." Kenzi mumbled out thinking she had won their little encounter.

Something in the little Goth's words triggered something in the good Doctor, something that was going the change the poor little Thief-even if she didn't know it yet. "Run more experiments…" Lauren let out a soft chuckle that usually only presented itself when she was with Bo, "Tell me, Kenzi have you ever _run_ _experiments_?..." Lauren slowly stalked forward towards the young girl and Kenzi became statuesque in her seat.

"…Excuse me, Doc?" Kenzi was in shock of the Doctor's words and could do nothing but watch as Lauren drew ever closer.

"Come on Kenzi, you've never been curious…never wanted to experiment?" Laruen reached up and trailed her finger through the young girls' hair, brushing it back from her face. Then without pausing she leaned in and placed a soft kiss along the jaw.

Kenzi was so baffled but Lauren's actions she could form a coherent sentence, "I-…what, what are you doing Doc?..." Kenzi's breath caught as she felt the tingling pressure of Lauren's teeth just under her jaw.

Lauren chuckled again allowing her breath to rush across the surface of Kenzi's skin, "Teaching you how to experiment…" Lauren said before dipping her head and placing several move kisses trailing downward, allowing her tongue to come out and dance along the young girls' skin as well. Kenzi unconsciously turned her head to the side and Lauren began leaving larger kisses and gently sucking at each spot. Lauren slowly brought her hands up and placed one of Kenzi's hip while the other one traced teasing patterns along the top and side of one of her thighs. Then she slowly eased herself in between Kenzi's legs and the little Goth seemed paralyzed to stop her.

After she adjusted to the new sensations plaguing her body she turned her head forcing Lauren to retract hers slightly. Kenzi whispered out the other warm body's name before the gap was closed between their lips and order met chaos. Lauren's lips moved against Kenzi's in the familiar mantra, so in control and knowing of exactly what she was seeking. Kenzi couldn't even form a thought, Lauren was kissing her! And God it felt strangely…amazing. Before she could stop herself, her mouth started following the pattern of Lauren's, and Lauren pulled their bodies even closer as she responded. Lauren then nipped at the younger girls' lip which causes Kenzi to inhale sharply. In that brief moment Lauren choose to attack, and drove her tongue into Kenzi's warm, quick-tongued cavern…she wanted to see just how quick that tongue could be…

At first Kenzi seemed shy to respond, letting Lauren's tongue brush past it time and again; causing heat to rush to her cheeks. Then Kenzi slowly raised her hands, one reaching up to grip the sleeve of Lauren's shirt and the other reached up to the collar of Lauren's shirt and held on tight-she took the plunge. Kenzi pushed her tongue back against Lauren's and moaned as the battle began. Lauren's tongue was dominating, knowing the dance that was taking place; but Kenzi was a quick study and soon battled back just as fiercely. Lauren gave a gentle tug of Kenzi's corset, pulling her from the stool she was sitting in and towards the couch that would be more comfortable for what Lauren had in mind.

As they progressed the short distance to the couch Lauren roughly dragged her hands up Kenzi's corset and let out a groan realizing that Kenzi's skin was hidden under several layers of clothing; also realizing it was going to take too much time to remove all of it-so she'd just have to focus on the important parts.

Then Lauren surprised Kenzi when they reached the couch; they were both standing in front of the couch and Lauren reached down and hooked her hands under the young girls legs and pulled them around her waist. Which Kenzi seemed to greedily take too, and coiled her legs tightly against the taller woman, bringing their warmest parts that much closer. Lauren let out a moan as she turned and kneeled on the couch and pressing Kenzi's back against the back of the couch. Lauren leaned her full weight in against the back of the couch as she brought her lips to Kenzi's again with force that only caused them to work more fiercely against each other. Lauren rocked their hips together causing Kenzi to break the kiss first and gasp for air as lightening seemed to strike through her body. Lauren chose to move her head further down and latch onto the girls now flushed neck. She continued with her quick, firm, grinding thrusts into the young thief's core producing groans of her own.

"Holy crap-balls…I'm beginning to see what the fuss is all about…" Kenzi panted out in between thrusts as she started to grind back Laurens thrusts.

Lauren chuckled into Kenzi's neck, "Why don't we _experiment_ on another part then as well…" She then dragged her teeth along the column of Kenzi's neck causing the poor girl beneath her to shutter, and then she assaulted her lips again delving her tongue deep within the recesses of Kenzi's mouth. While Kenzi was distracted and more than willing to play more tonsil hockey, Lauren easily unbuttoned Kenzi's black painted on pants and slide the zipper down slowly allowing the girl to feel each and every latch of the zipper as it gave way. She wasn't sure if Kenzi had noticed at all but she was definitely going to take notice of this; Lauren smirked against the young girls anxious lips and slid her hand in beneath the pants and underwear, and quickly found the sweet little rosebud that was begging for her touch.

Kenzi threw her head back against the couch and let out a shriek mixed with a moan, not expecting this to move for far so fast, but no muscle in her body wanted to stop the Doctor above her; not when she seemed to know **exactly** what she was doing. Lauren's smile reappeared as she ran her fingers down Kenzi's blushing folds realizing just how turned on she had become. She ran her finger back up drumming over her bud in a tantalizing rhythm, and Kenzi arched her back against the couch while letting out a silent scream. When the sensation passed she mumbled out a few words in Russian and Lauren only assumed they were cuss words-knowing the young Russian...

Lauren reached up with her hand and yanked Kenzi's shirt down over her shoulder and nipped at the skin just above her collarbone before latching her lips onto that spot. She the threaded her finger back down their Kenzi's slick folds and pushed two fingers inside her. Lauren began to rock her hips, slipping her fingers in deeper and deeper until Kenzi had adjusted. Kenzi gripped the Doctor's shirt to the point of ripping it while her other one tangled in Lauren's golden locks. She honestly had no idea how it had gotten this far-to the point where Lauren Lewis was fingering her on the couch-but her body was tingling for the good Doctor's touch now, there was no physical way she was going to stop her now. This feeling was new and it crashed against her body like an ocean wave, and it was far to addicting to call for a stop. So she let Lauren's finger reach deeper and deeper inside of her, reaching for something that almost seemed unattainable.

But then her eyes snapped open and her head rolled back over the couch as she pushed her chest into Laurens, she had found with she was searching for. The G-spot. Lauren was gentle and softly caressed the little spot within the tiny Goth and Kenzi let out a little scream in the nerve-numbing please that raced through her body at Laurens touch. Lauren sucked harder on her spot on Kenzi's shoulder and began to thrust harder against the new sweetly discovered treasure. Kenzi's legs began to tremble after the third thrust against her sweet spot, and she clawed frantically at the couch cushion while winding her fingers tightly in Lauren's hair and tugging. Lauren's released Kenzi's neck and noticed the ruby red spot she had left, and then leaned up to Kenzi's ear, "Hold on tight, we're getting to the most exciting part of the experiment…"

Kenzi groaned as Lauren redoubled her efforts and drover her fingers inside with surgical precision, right on the spot that made Kenzi want to scream, then Laurens thumb joined in on the action and began circling her lonely little rosebud again, pushing any pleasure Kenzi was feeling over the top. Her fingers scraped down the fabric of the couch as the edge grew ever closer…it was right there, she just needed more, more of everything Lauren was doing. "oh…Oh, Doc…come one its right there…just a little-MORE!" Her prayers were answered as Dr. Lewis pushed her over her climax. Lauren continued to thrust hard into her to let the young woman ride her climax out to the fullest, before she slowed her hip movements and finger thrusts. A Lauren pulled her fingers out she playfully circled the rosebud a few more times causing random muscles in Kenzi's body to convulse, and she smiled before laying a few more chasind kisses on Kenzi's waiting mouth.

They rested there for a few minutes catching their breaths while Kenzi's legs were still tangled around Lauren's waist and fingers still long in her hair. Then the clicking of boots caught their attention as they both looked towards the door as the woman they were arguing about walked in, Bo. Bo noticed their closer-than-usual position on the couch and asked, "What's going on here?"

Kenzi and Lauren laughed before the latter answered, "Just running a few experiments, I'd say they were very successful too."


End file.
